Currently, most digital broadcasts such as a cable, satellite or digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) broadcast are streaming audio/visual (AV) content by using an MPEG 2 transport stream (TS).
Also, digital broadcasts have developed to demand more capacity such as stereo 3D video broadcasts, ultra high definition (UHD) broadcasts, multi-view 3D video broadcasts, and hologram broadcasts.
On the other hand, digital broadcast receivers receive a large-sized media TS according to such a trend and provide a service to enable a user to play or store the TS.
However, since the large-sized media transport stream is optimized for transmission, it may be inefficient in playing and recording.